¿Estaremos juntos?
by DaNi lulo
Summary: Nuevo fic! Lean que les tengo buenas noticias y este hermoso fic. Por fa lean dejen reviews y lo más importante su opinión Trabajo compartido con Nat and Ash ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Se que me quieren matar y no los culpo pero tengo razones para no actualizar, es un motivo muy siniestro, malvado, macabro y secreto...**

**No tenía inspiración, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta!**

**Primero lean y al final les diré buenas noticias :) pero por ahora...**

**¡A LEER!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

¿Estaremos juntos?- TRAILER

"No puedo creerlo, mi padre me enviara a estudiar muy lejos de aquí, de mi campo, de mi hogar, del recuerdo de mi madre, de mis seres queridos, pero lo más importante... Lejos de ti.

No lo soportare, no se como puedo hablar así, sólo soy una niña y ya hablo de el amor como sí fuera experta pero no me importa, te quiero más de lo que imaginas y alejarme de ti me duele tanto como la partida de mi madre a otro mundo, donde se q es feliz.

Entró en el establo de los caballos y ese olor a paja invade mi nariz, tal ves sea la última ves que lo pueda sentir y frente a mi veo mi regaló de cumpleaños número 12, lo que siempre había querido, un caballo, a pesar de que mi padre tenía muchos nunca me habia dado uno que fuera mi propio caballo, me acerque al hermoso animal pero me aleje casi de inmediato, no me conocia y no sabía como iba a reaccionar, tal ves me atacara.

-no tengas miedo- tú voz, tú dulce voz la escuche detrás mío, sonrei como tonta al ver como te acercabas pero lo ignore, no debia acobardarme- escuche que te irías- me miraste a los ojos, ese azul de tus ojos me hacen querer gritar, abrazarte y nunca soltarte

-no te preocupes estaré bien aparte volveré- te asegure esperando que así fuera te acercaste más a mi hasta quedar muy cerca

-pero y sí algo te pasa? No podré protegerte- te mire con ternura, me encanta que me sobreprotejas

-tranquilo, estaré bien...- suspire- yo tampoco quiero irme- sabía que querias decir eso pero por una razón no lo decías.

-por que le temes a tú propio caballo?- me preguntaste y yo sonrei al ver como te sonrojabas por que adivine lo que querias decir.

-no me conoce y tal ves le resulte una extrana- contesté sin quitar mi sonrisa triunfante

-como lo llamaras?

-Mmmm no había pensado en eso-pensé unos segundos- Bluster! Me gusta ese

-bien- me tomaste la mano y me acercaste al caballo, yo iba a protestar pero tú voz se volvió a oír- Bluster! -le gritaste al caballo y el se puso firme - sí, ese es tú nombre- te acercaste más y pusiste mi mano en su hocico, luego me soltaste y yo comenze a acariciarlo, empezaba a gustarme pero luego me puse triste, extranaria todo esto.

-lo ves? No debes tener miedo -sonrei- sí es cierto - respondi

-te voy a extrañar- te dije eso y luego te abrase

-yo... También te voy a extr- me abrasaste y yo queria gritar- espera - me soltaste - féliz cumpleaños - sacaste de tú pantalón una cajita, yo la tomé y al abrirla me quede conmovida, era un pequeño anillo con una flor verde, como mis ojos, en el centro, no podía creerlo

-lo compraste?

-sí, dijiste que lo querias desde la última ves que fuimos al pueblo y comenze a ahorrar para comprarlo

-gracias- luego recordé algo, voltee y de mi suéter saqué una medallita que le encargue a tú tío Jimmo, en la herreria ya que sí mi padre se enteraba me castigaba- ten- te di la medalla con el dige de una "S" como tú apellido.

-gracias pero no es mi cumpleaños- hablaste mientras te ponías mi regaló y yo sonreia y soltaba una pequeña risita

-es un regaló para que no me olvides-yo aún tenía el anillo en las manos, tú te acercaste y me lo quitaste suavemente de las manos para comenzar a ponermelo

-yo nunca te olvidare Trixie- tú voz pronunció tan dulcemente mi nombre que sentí algo raro en el estómago

-no? - te pregunté esperando escuchar otra cosa tierna de tú boca

-yo no te olvidaria, aunque me callera de un caballo, me golpeara la cabeza y el caballo me pasará encima jamás te olvidaria

Sonrei, sabía que tú sentías lo mismo que yo así que me levanté de puntas en los pies cerré los ojos y bese dulcemente tus labios sintiendo como tú movias los tuyos así queteniendo nuestro primer beso

Volveré, lo prometi y lo cumplire por ti y por lo mucho que nos queremos, tú y yo... Eli Shane.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hola! **

**Ya dije hola lo se pero me gusta decirlo, bueno que dicen les gusto este fic? Quieren que haga continuación? O soy un asco?**

**Diganmelo es un país libre, bien sea lo que sea que me quieren decir que sea en los reviews, dejen todo lo que gusten**

**Otra cosa, aclaró este es un fic que estoy haciendo junto con Nat and Ash, ella o ellas (no estoy segura) me están apoyando y dando ideas para está nueva historia de mi loca mente y le doy las gracias, para mi es un honor trabajar con ella(s).**

**¡pregunta!**

**Que historia quieren que actualize?**

**1.- La hija del enemigo**

**2.-Está (LOL!)**

**3.- o el one-shot que les debo (gano "Dime que me quieres")**

**Y las buenas noticias es que...**

**Estoy de vacaciones y puedo actualizar desde mi cel (ya no dependo de la computadora, en tú cara papá! Mi papá: dame es celular! Yo: Nooo! Espera deja termino Mi papá: ok)**

**Y eso significa que actualizare más seguido :D**

**Bien eso es todo, nos vemos luego saludos de yo...**

**Dani XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Ok, ammm que iba a decir? Ah sí! Es rápido lo juro... Este chapter va dedicado a l s que me han apoyado con este fic (los q dejaron reviews, LOS AMO! ;))**

**Y sin más q decir el chapter 1! (el otro era un pequeño trailer...LOL!)**

**¡A LEER!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

¿Estaremos juntos?- Capitulo 1: Los Blakk y los Shane

Thaddeus Blakk, empresario millonario, conocido por su importante empresa y su éxito en los negocios, su vida era feliz, perdió a sus padres pero eso era lo de menos, pasado es pasado, así que no tenía mucha importancia en su vida.

El se crío en un campo, ahí era feliz con sus padres, el capataz era conocido como Gimmo Shane, el tenía un sobrino, el cual a decir verdad no le agradaba mucho.

Al cumplir 15 años, Thaddeus se mudo a la ciudad para buscar lo que siempre quizo, más riquezas y oro, mucho oro.

Era ambicioso, sí, pero también tenía sentimientos, después de vivir un tiempo en la ciudad conoció a una chica de su edad, pelirroja y ojos violetas, para cualquiera hermosa.

Se hicieron amigos, luego novios, se comprometieron y después de juntar una buena fortuna, Thaddeus volvió a su amado campo donde se llevó la mala noticia de que sus padres habían muerto, como se mencionó, lo superó sin problema alguno _"pero la vida sigue, de que sirve vivir triste"._

Y así fue, se caso con la mujer que amaba para después el hacerse cargo de las hermosas tierras de su campo, decidido dejar al mismo capataz, era de confianza y buena persona, no era personal sólo lo hacia por el bien del campo. Pero cuando Gimmo ya era demasiado viejo para seguir con el trabajo de capataz, Blakk estaba decidido a echarlo a la calle, sin importarle todos los años de trabajo bien hecho, así que el sobrino de Gimmo, Will, llegó a un acuerdo con Thaddeus, el sería el nuevo capataz, y Gimmo se quedaría, el conocía el campo, hasta mejor que el mismo Thaddeus, no tuvo otra opción más que acceder.

Después se llevó la noticia que sin duda lo hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra, su mujer estaba embarazada, al igual que Sofía, el ama de llaves y esposa de Will, sólo que ella tenía un par de meses más que la señora Blakk, y así pasaron, todo el embarazo Blakk cuidaba de su esposa, hasta que llegó el día del parto, las cosas se complicaron, y sólo una persona saldría con vida, la madre o el bebé. Al final la mujer pelirroja desgraciadamente murió, dándole vida a una hermosa niña pelirroja de ojos verde como los de su padre, aunque extranaria al amor de su vida Thaddeus sabía que no podía dejarse derrumbar, debía luchar por su pequeña hija, quién sin duda se convirtió en lo más amado para el. Su hija era Beatrice... _**Trixie Blakk.**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Will Shane, amante del campo, llegó a las tierras de los Blakk desde pequeño, su tío trabajaba como capataz y le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, el también quería ayudar a su tío, y así fue como también se convirtió en empleado de aquel campo.

Al pasar los años los dueños de las tierras fallecieron dejando como nuevo propietario a Thaddeus, el susodicho volvió de la ciudad con su prometida, aunque la relación entre ellos dos nunca fue muy buena, se alegraba de que Thaddeus haya encontrado alguien con quién pudiera estar, el también tenía a alguien a su lado, un tiempo atrás llegó una muchacha y la contrataron para hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la casa, su nombre era Sofía, era de cabello castaño y ojos azul celeste, con el tiempo se hicieron pareja y después de que su nuevo jefe le dieron la oportunidad reemplazar a su tío en su trabajo, debido a su alta edad, fue cuando considero la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Sofía, se casaron y Sofía le dio la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo de Will.

Pasaron los meses y su hijo nació al fin, fue un niño, cabello negro-azulado y ojos, aunque parecían ser heredados de su padre eran por parte de su madre, este pequeño fue llamado Elias..._** Eli Shane.**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**(ojo, esto q pasa a continuación es después de lo q pasa en el trailer ok? Bien continuemos)**

Los dos niños tras recibir la cruel noticia de que Trixie se iría a estudiar lejos y después de su primer beso de ambos decidieron algo, algo que debían hacer ese mismo día, así que corrieron a la cocina tomados de la mano a buscar a Sofía, la madre de Eli

-mamá, mamá - llegaron corriendo, agitados y con las mejillas rosadas

-¿que ocurre mis corazones?- Sofía fue muy buena amiga de la madre de Trixie, además de ser su nana le tenía mucho cariño a la pequeña pelirroja.

-queremos que nos ayudes- está ves hablo la pequeña- Eli y yo...

-nos queremos...- siguio el mini Shane

-CASAR- dijeron al unísono con las mejillas al rojo vivo y ya no era precisamente por haber corrido como potros salvajes

-¿QUE?- 0.0 Sofía abrió los ojos como platos, ¿dos niños de 13 años se quieren casar?

-sí, nos queremos casar- dijo Trixie como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo

-mamá, yo quiero a Trixie y ella me quiere, se va hoy y no quiero perderla, sólo te digo me casare aunque no cuente contigo ni con nadie- dijo Eli con seguridad y mucha desicion en su mirada celeste, la castana se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hijo, sólo se limito a abrazarlos a ambos y susurrarles

-¿que necesitan?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Danna Por amiga de Trixie y hija del dueño de las tierras vecinas fue invitada por la pelirroja y Sofia a la boda de Eli y Trixie, ahora las tres estaban en el cuarto de Trixie preparando su vestido de novia

-pareces una princesa!- exclamo la pelirrosa a su amiga, tenía un vestido blanco con encajes plateados, le llegaba debajo de la rodillas y tenía unas zapatillas blancas además de una corona de flores blancas, y como velo el que uso Sofía en su boda con Will

Mientras tanto con Eli se encontraban sus amigos del campo, Kord, era un niño de cabello anaranjado y ojos cafés el le ayudaba a Eli a ponerse su mejor traje, Pronto era un niño un poco gordito de cabello morado y ojos cafés, el sería el "padre" que casara a Eli y Trixie, estaba practicando sus dialogos junto con el Caballero, un niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro

-Kord estoy nervioso- le dijo Eli a su amigo

-tranquilo Eli, te casaras con ella hoy y cuando regrese se casaran de verdad y viviran muy felices

-gracias- sonrio timidamente y siguio arreglandose, pero no sabía que alguien los estaba espieando, sólo que el no fue invitado a la boda

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Cerca del bosque Gimmo y Will ayudaron a preparar un altar, Pronto estaba en su puesto al igual que Eli, los padrinos eran Danna y el Caballero, todos los invitados se sentaron en el suelo sólo faltaban dos personas, Will y Trixie.

Comenzó la boda y Trixie apareció siendo llevada por Will hacia el "altar", al llegar los novios voltearon en dirección a Pronto quién comenzó el sermón

-Eli...eh...olvide lo que debía decir!- exclamo tratando de recordar, el Caballero golpeó su cara con su mano

-Trixie aceptas...- ayudó Trixie

-oh es cierto, Trixie aceptas a Eli en la enfermedad en la salud, en la riqueza y la pobreza, amarlo respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto- dijo después de mirar a Eli y dedicarle una sonrisa

-y tú Eli aceptas a Trixie... Y todo eso, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto- respondió Eli, dicho esto los padrinos pasaron con los anillos que no eran precisamente anillos, era el anillo de la flor esmeralda que Eli le dio a Trixie y la medallita con el dije en forma de "S" que Trixie regaló a Eli, ambos se los pusieron y Pronto dijo

-los declaró marido y mujer- luego miro a Eli- puedes besar a la novia- sin más que decir ambos se acercaron unieron sus labios igual que en su primer beso sólo que ahora tenía más ternura pero también mucho amor.

Todos estallaron en aplausos, luego de eso festejaron, todos bailaban incluyendo a los par de "recién casados"hasta que todo término, y eso fue cuando la novia fue llamada por su padre, era hora de irse

Estaba a punto de subir al auto de su padre cuando fue y se despidió de todos sus amigos, Danna, Kord, Pronto, el Caballero, Gimmo, Sofía y Will dejando al final a Eli quién tenía unas lágrimas encharcando su rostro

-ya no llores bobo voy a volver- dicho esto lo abraso siendo rápidamente correspondida por los brazos del peli-azul

Subió al auto y este comenzó a avanzar, se dio la vuelta viendo hacia atrás y contempló a Eli corriendo detrás del auto y gritando sólo un nombre

-TRIXIE!- comenzó a llorar, lo iba a extrañar demasiado, pero cumplirá su promesa, volver...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hola!**

**O estoy muy sensible o está muy triste, no lo se ustedes díganme. Pero yo sí estoy llorando :') :')**

**Se que la mayoría pidió lemon Elixie pero este lo termine antes y como no he subido nada pues...para q no me extranen ;)**

**Pero publicare el lemon lo prometo. Y creo q ya.**

**Díganme sí les gusto lo sentí muy no se, aburrido, o por cierto algunas cosas las saqué de una novela llamada Avenida Brasil **

**Y WOW son las 3:44 a.m. En mi país estoy loca XD**

**Chao Dani XD**

**P.D. ¿Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

A en el avión blakk le dijo a su hija donde iba a estar todo ese tiempo de su educación- no quería venir- Trixie estaba recostada a la ventanilla del avión de primera clase, su rostro se veía cansado e indiferente, solo blakk la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente- te gustara tu escuela nena, te lo prometo.

-y si me quería quedar en el campo- esta fue lo que le saco a blakk el instinto protector- ¿y que pasaba si no estudiabas?, obviamente ibas a terminar de novia con ese pequeño vándalo, que por cierto no quiero que te besuquee- lo único que hiso Trixie fue rodar los ojos, amaba a su padre pero a veces él se pasaba de piña- papá…- este solo tomo una copa con vino, y la bebió lentamente- ¿quieres que te pida algo de comer pequeña?-

-si por favor, una pizza- a pesar de lo que pidió era delicioso, le trajeron una lasaña- ¿qué es esto papi?- miro su plato algo extrañada, todo eso que le trajeron se veía elegante- es comida italiana, pruébala te gustara…- ella solamente le vio con cara de "¿piensas convencerme con comida cara?"

-dale Trixie come un poco- el meter el tenedor de plata a su boca sintió un sabor agradable, ¡delicioso! Eso era una maravilla (me encanta…. No se nota XD)- ¡esto esta!-luego blakk completo la frase- delicioso… lo se Trixie, lo mejor para ti.

-sabes que no lograras convencerme con esto…- blakk volteo a verla aun con el vino en sus manos- lo se pequeña, no intento que te contentes conmigo con esto… lo hare con algo mejor…

Que tramas papa- ahora los dos iban en un auto mientras escampaba, la lluvia le recordaba mucho el campo, es como si un manto de cristalina agua los abrazaba creando una música sonora- solamente quiero que te agrade vivir aquí.- esto reboto a Trixie- mi vida esta en el campo papa. No hay necesidad de una escuela cara.-

- ¡Si la hay! ¡NECESITAS BUENA EDUCACCION, NO CRIARTE CON LO PEQUEÑOS VANDALOS DE ALLA!- ahora eran dos personas sin paciencia- ¡QUE CREES QUE ELI SHANE ES UN VANDALO! ¿TE ASEGURO QUE FUE POR ESO!- ahora esto no iba a ser bueno- ¡TU SOLO PIENZAS EN EL, ME PREOCUPO POR TU FUTURO!-

-¡NO!¡ YO ESTABA BIEN EN EL CAMPO NO NECESITO NINGUN NIÑO RICO CRITICANDOME POR VIVR ALLI!-después de esto estaciono el carro y la bajo de allí Trixie controlo su tono de voz debido a que la gente los observaba- ¿a donde vamos?- blakk la llevaba a una boutique que había cerca- ¿me compraras ropa cara?-

no te querras presentar ante tu familia con esa ropa tan… vieja, ahora te comprare ropa y mas…

Al entrar Trixie quedo con la boca abierta, a pesar de no ser de las que van de compras y solo piensan en moda, tenia un gran estilo al vestirse, su padre dijo que eso era "la cualidad de los blakk" pensaba en no comprar nada pero las dependientas le traían ropa exquisita, y solo era una niña.

- Vous aimez cette-(¿te gusta este?) ¡oui! Señor le trajeron un vestido en seda totalmente hermoso, eralargao hasta debajo de la rodilla, de color azul rei, ajuztado hasta la cintura y llevaba flores negra bordadas…-¿ah?- a pesar de darse a entender que pues no sabia el idioma blakk decidio salvarle la patria- Si vous aimez s'il vous plaît apporter un autre jeu-(si le gusta porfavor tráigale otro conjunto)-

Se la paso provandose ropa divina, y blakk traduciéndole las cosas de así se la llevo a tomar algo de comer-milanesa de polo-el camarero dejo el plato sobre la mesa. Derrepente ella sintió que su mandibula se caería, se veía delicioso- sigues enojada princesa.

Ella solo asintió con los ojos en la comida, blakk sonrio por su actual gol a la portería shane-que bien trixie buen provecho pequeña…-de ahí el empezó a comer, denuevo Trixie quedo abstraída con el sabor de la comida ya con el vestido puesto, una boina y una bufanda ya puesta se veía mas presentable, sentía las miradas de la gente sobre ella pero no con incomodidad como antes, sino con admiración, por que la veian tanto. En eso una anciana se acerco a blakk y le dijo- Vous avez une très belle jeune fille-(tiene usted una niña muy hermosa) blakk sonrio y contesto en francés fluido- Merci.-(gracias)

-ves Trixie dijo que eras muy bonita- a pesar de no entender esa parla, algo si le agradecia a su sinvergüenza padre, y es que le tradujera lo que decían- merci.-imito ella un poco dudosa a lo que la anciana sonrio y se fue- y aun nos falta mucho que hacer…

De ahí salieron a conocer la ciudad, estaba muy elegante, aunque seria mas lindo sin la lluvia, pero no perdia su toque romántico, luego llegaron la enorme casa era hermosa, Trixie quedo con la oca abierta, la sala era blanca y el piso de… MARMOL… era impresionante habían cortinas del mismo color que le daba un hambiente tranquilo en ese momento que Trixie llego una señora, de edad cabello blanco y ojos morados llego a abrazarla- ¡Trixie!

La abrazo con una alegría increíble, ella solo le devolvió el abrazo aunque no sabia quien era-disculpa… me diras…-luego ella se separo- ¿Quién soy? Linda soy tu abuela, definitivamente se porque no te acuerdas, no te veía desde que eras una bebita-

-y lo sigue siendo-dijo blakk desde la puerta- Thadeus como estas-blakk se acerco a Trixie y le dio un beso en la frente- bien gracias, y donde esta Mike.-en ese momento bajaba un chico de abello negro y ojos cafes alto de unos 16 años- ¿Quién me invoco?-

- Mike querido ven saludo a Thadeus y a tu primita.-mike paso a saludarlos- ¿esa es la bebe que conocimos ese dia?- su abuela les regalo una sonrisa y abrazo a Trixie quien se encontraba algo perdida- si, no esta linda y esta alta. Ven cariño vamos a mostrarte tu cuarto.

De ahí se la llevo al segundo piso donde los siguieron, la habitación era de ese color blanco pero tenia flores de cerezo pintadas dándole un toque elegante, el piso igualmente mármol, habían repisas, mesa de noche lámparas un tocador y su respectivo armario, luego daba otra puerta en donde estaba el baño, igual en mármol, había una bañera una gran variedad de jabones y escencias, también tenia su cabina con ducha era todo muy bonito, hasta que solto sus malestas de la impresión, blakk sonrio complacido, había ganado…

-wao…-ella tenia la boca abierta, todo era muy bonito- esto esta…- luego Mike le quito las maletas y se le adelanto- muy bonito lo sabemos, descanza que mañana te toca ir a tu colegio nuevo…

Trixie sin saber donde andaba, con pasos temerosos cruzaba entre miradas y murmullos. La chica de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y acento extranjero cruzaba entre un monton de criticas, ella trataba de disimular su temor, pero aquellas intimidantes caras enterraban sus ojos y ella como si fueran a hacer un juicio grave, se clavaban como punzadas penzando intimidarla, mientras trataba de buscar al director unos chicos altos se cruzaron en su camino-

- mais regardez ce que nous avons ici…-(pero miren que tenemos aquí) ella retrocedio pero choco con uno mas que estaba tras ella, la chica no entendia lo que le decían por lo tanto recurrio a adivinar, y por los rostros de los chicos sabría que no era muy pasiva la situación- es una niña nueva- uno de ellos se acerco mas a ella- cette offre est considérée comme tremble –(que tierna mira como tiembla)

Luego otro un poco menos piadoso le tomo el mentón y la acerco a si pegándola el- et est très belle…-(es muy hermosa) la joven solo se estaba dejando hacer pero cuando vio que le iba a robar un beso intento alejar al fuerte chico de todas las maneras posibles-¡aléjate porfavor!-El chico solamente al ver el forcejeo que armo ella la sostuvo con mas fuerza- ¡porfavor no me bese!

Mario et dejala-(ya mario dejala) para su salud mental, entro una sensación de agradecimiento a su primo que la había sacado de ese enredo, ella solo se aferro a su brazo y miro confundida a los dos chicos que hablaban

- désolé, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez (disculpe no entiendo lo que habla)…-dijo mario mirándola de arriba abajo-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez fait cela-(eso no explica porque hacias eso) dijo Mike abrazando a Trixie-excuses-(disculpa) dijo mario iendose.

Desde hoy Trixie, clases de francés-dijo Mike llevándosela donde el director…

*mucho tiempo después*

Como todas las mañanas Trixie se levanto de su cama, baño, vistio y arreglo para su último día de escuela, bajo a desayunar junto a su primo Mike, su abuela desgraciadamente falleció hace unos meses atrás, causando q Blakk tenga la obligación de regresarla al campo y ahora se encargará del muchacho también, al terminar se dirigió a su colegio acompañada de su "guardaespaldas", al llegar a la institución no faltaron los alagos e invitaciones a citas o fiestas, como de costumbre Mike intentaba asesinar a todos con la mirada, y ella los ignoraba, su primera clase era álgebra, así q se dirigió a su casillero para tomar los libros q necesitaría.

Las clases fueron despedidas y abrasos, por ser el último día de clases todos se despedian de sus amigos y profesores, en una clase libre q tenía junto con Mike comenzaron a platicar

¿y ya preparaste tus maletas?- pregunto Trixie pues su padre le dio la noticia más feliz de su vida, pero Blakk olvido comentarlo a su sobrino-¿para que?- pregunto extrañado, pues el ni sabia de que rayos hablaba-¡mi padre me dijo que volveremos al campo donde me crié!-dijo muy emocionada la pelirroja-

-¡eso es genial!- también se emocionó, le encantaba verla feliz- cuando nos vamos Trix?-dijo muy emocionado-hoy en la noche, a más tardar mañana-

Pero no se dieron cuenta q detrás de ellos, alguien cómodamente escuchaba su platica

sí te presentare a todos mis amigos y a...- las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron al recordar a cierto"niño" peliazul luego su primo contesto-sí ya se, ya quiero conocerlos- siguieron caminando hasta q la pelirroja tuvo q separarse de su primo para dirigirse al baño, al salir se encontró con alguien... No tan deseado

Mario que voulez-vous? (¿que quieres Mario?)- pregunto Trixie de mala gana, siempre que el se acercaba a ella era para molestarla, desde el primer vendito dia hasta el ultimo-sólo platicar, y a despedirme (juste parler et de dire au revoir)- esto ultimo desconcertó a Trixie- ¿Pardon? (perdón?)

me enteré de que te iras de regreso al campo de donde viniste ¿es cierto?- pregunto mari buscando confirmar lo escuchado anteriormente, Trixie se sorprendió, ¿como es que el se entero? Mike no se lo habría dicho, ¿entonces como supo?

-sí así es pero no. no tengo porque darte explicaciónes- trato de alejarse, sin embargo un apreton en su braso la obligó a retroceder.- ¡ah! Suéltame me lastimas…-no puedes irte, me haces falta-Trixie no creyó ni una palabra, el tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies-Mario por favor no inicies de nuevo está charla- trato de soltarse pero mario y la pego de espaldas a si mismo y le susurro al oido- ay Trixie, no te desharas tan fácil de mi-luego Trixie se sintió libre de nuevo pero cuando volteo ya el no estaba y se fue a buscar a Mike…

En la salida…

Aquí estas-Luego de media hora buscándolo Trixie encontró a su primo- perdón es que quería salir de aquí rápido- dijo Mike tratando de excusarse.- ya veo… bueno vamos a empacar e irnos-despues de decir esto pago un taxi para ir a su casa.

A pesar de que Trixie quería volver al campo, se había divertido mucho en esa ciudad tan hermosa, por un lado estaban las cosas lujosas y elgantes y por otro la sencillez del campo, pero tenia en cuenta que también traía beneficios, sobretodo volver a ver a Eli…

Ella era consiente de que no encontria un niño pero segia viéndolo asi. De tal punto QUE NO SABRIA COMO SERIA AHORA, EL RECUERDO TAN DIVINO de su mente seria diferente? Estuvo tan metida en sus penzamientos mientras realizaba sus cosas que sintió el viaje tan corto…

De un momento a otro vio el campo que la vio crecer y a su padre-

-Trixie pequeña que bien que vienes a casa denuevo tu shane ayudala con las maletas-dijo a Will quien se quedo atonito al ver a la "niña" que cuidaba su mujer- ¿Trixie?- ella no se dejo llevar su maleta- si soy yo- dijo alzando sus hombros sonriendo-

-ven hija quiero que saludeas a todos-

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hola!**

**Pues aunque yo no tenia planeado actualizar este fic NAT AND ASH me lo mando y pues bueno lo quise subir**

**Más no tengo que decir sólo...**

**Chao chao **

**Dani XD**

**P.D. Cierto, dejen reviews ;)**


End file.
